Twisted Confusion
by maddy1st
Summary: When you put Matt Mello and Near in the same situation, there's trouble. No matter what country they end up in. Yet, along the way they meet 2 strange characters with a 'Classified' past. Let's just hope for the best! Lots of onesided love just for drama!
1. 1: Deal

**Note: This is my first story so plz forgive my typos and gramatical errors!**

It will probably have lots of fluff, so if you like books that get to the point...you've come to the wrong place. but I hope you'll give me a chance anyway! ^.^ The first chapter and a half is just leading up to the whole big mystery that awaites the whammy's boys.

WARNING: *official type voice* This fanfic may have language and content that may not be appropriate for some audiences, veiwer discresion is advised XD I've always wanted to say that...thats really pathetic, i know.

* * *

Chapter One: Mello's POV

I suddenly heard the fire alarm sound as I hid inside one of the small spaces in the Whammy's kitchen cubourd - it was about time Matt got that going. My walky talky beeped as Matt spoke into it: "The wolf has hearded the sheep, over:"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, MATT?"

"NO, not Matt, I'm the wolf, and I got rid of all the students. Your all clear Wonka, over."

"Why didn't you just say that? And seriously Matt, _Wonka_?"

"Yeah, like Willy Wonka. I just thought of it, over," I didn't even need to see him to know he was giving one of those dorky grins of his.

"Whatever. Im going in, meet you at the base. Over and out" I jumped out of the cupbord, knowing no one would be there after the fire alarm. Then I ran to the storage closet, and began shoving as many chocolate bars as I could fit into my large duffle bag. I turned around, about to make my escape when I realized that Near was standing up, watching me in the middle of the kitchen. _Damn how did I not see him?_ "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!"

"Long enough to get you into serious trouble with Roger," He said smirking evily. _damn_!

"NO! If I get caught stealing from the school again I'll be kicked out!" Was what I wanted to say, but I was smart enough to know Near already knew that. Plus I was above begging. "Tell and I my foot will become a permanent resedent at hotel YOUR ASS" W_ell, I never said I was above threats._

"Oh, Mello," He said and began to slowly pace around me "You don't scare me," he whispered from behind me, "And I don't plan on ratting you out...yet."

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously narrowing my eyes.

"You see my skills are limited to brains, as you can probably tell - I'm somewhat physically lacking s-"

"Ptsh, somewhat" I interupted.

"So I feel I will need you and Matt's help with a task in the near future. You help me - and I wont tell roger" He plainly stated ignoring my comment.

"Fine, just don't drag Matt into this," I said, then decided to add, "he's so dumb he'll probably mess it up," so I atleast had a reason. "What is the task anyway?"

"You'll know soon enough, and I must deny your request to disclude Matt - his skills are also nessasary" With that, Near left, not giving me a chance to respond. W_hat is up with that freak?_

_**...**_

_**Matt's POV**_

The bedroom door flew opened.

"Mello, what took you so long a was worried si-" I was interuppted by the door slamming shut. "Whats wrong?" I asked unable to read his expression. When Mello got mad (practically all the time) you could never tell if it was something serious like the world ending, so he had to kill a thousand mutant zombies. Or somthing as simple as him stubbing his toe on the way back, and the reason he was late coming back was cuz he was so angry at his toe, he had to beat the shit out of a kid.

"Damn Near cought us!"

"Did he tell?" I asked worried, Mello was already in enough trouble with Roger.

"No, but in return of not telling he says we have to help him with some task." I was about to ask about the task, but Mello figured I was going to, "He didn't tell me what."

I spent the rest of the day playing video games, while Mello ate chocolate and studied. I could help but let my mind drift, thinking of what Near could possably need _our_ help with. I know Mel and I are 2nd and 3rd in line for the position of L, but Near always seemed fairly self-sufficient.

The next morning was just like every other weekday morning. I woke up, took a shower, and made breakfast in the small apartment kitchen, then came the hard part: waking up Mello. I slightly shook Mello, hoping he was in a good mood."Stop Matt" he said and chuckled slightly. YES! The slight chuckle meant Mello was in a good mood - infact, better then normal. I looked down and he had fallen back to sleep. _I guess since he's in such a good mood it won't hurt to have some fun._

"Mello run he's coming after you," I whispered to Mello and he started stir in the bed slightly, I muffled a laugh, "Oh No! He's right behind you LOOK OUT!" I jumped onto Mello's bed, causing him to instantly wake up and spring out of bed. But since his feet hadn't yet adjusted, he feel back onto the bed right on top of me.

* * *

Sorry but its 2:00AM and I have to wake up at 6:00. I. NEED. SLEEP.

To bad I'm not tierd. BTW I dont like keeping readers waiting so I'll try to have the next chapter posted on the 5th or 6th, kay? leave responses if u want or have too much time on your hands like me! Tell me if you think its to short and I like constructive criticizm, be brutal.


	2. 2: Message

**Note: This is my first story so plz forgive my typos and gramatical errors!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own deathnote if i did no one would die, cept light and his death would be brutal MWAHAHAHAHA, sry light fanz :) i forgot to do that last chapter...**

Leave a comment (When i decided to post one of my storys I told myself I wasnt going to keep asking that, sry but its the only way I know if anyones reading. so leave something short like"I'm reading!" if you like it or "Fuck you, you talentless whore!" if you dont like it.)

* * *

Matt's POV

This position was way more comfortable then it should have been. Mello had tried to stop his fall at the moment I had tried to block hi, causing our fingers to intertwine. His face had become buried in the right side of my neck. The sweet aroma of chocolate was filling my lungs as our bodys lay fully-aligned. I could feel his curves on my waist. I was glad Mello couldn't see me, because my face was redder than the time Mello got a point lower than Near on the exams. He ould have eaisily misinturperated my blush, and the last thing I needed was to lose my best friend because he thought I was a fag.

He wouldn't do that, would he...?

_WHAT DOES IT MATTER, 'CUZ I'M NOT! _I screamed at myself for even thinking about that gay shit.

He got up awkwardly, with an expressionless face. G_od, I wish I could read his mind..._

"What's with the _strange_ wake up call," Mello asked, sratching his head.

"It's the last day of the school year..."I said. "Erm, I made breakfast," I said trying to change the subject.

"What did you make?" Mello asked smirking.

...

The bell rang, announcing the first period had begun.

Ugh, I hated this class mainly because it was one of the few Mello wasn't in. It's not like Mello was my only friend, but the other people I just kinda tollorated, not enjoying their presence as I should. And today was going to be especially annoying since all the girls decide to give their numbers to the guys they like saying to: "Keep in touch" over the break. _As if people left the campus over the summer. _

There were only three situations where students left the campus.

One: Of course was to do normal things like shopping or work and other social activities I didn't participate in. Infact, I dont think I've ever left the campus when I got here nine years ago when I was seven. I did all my shopping online, using my inheratence money and the small weekly allowence we all recieved from the school. And it was a big campus so I have no need. At least I wasn't like Near who went into the sunlight once every year, and not for long. I always bothered to go out when Mello did though, if he wern't around, I'd never leave my video games.

Two: They were leaving Whammy's, like LEAVING, as in not returning. Though most people didn't do that because...well...where would we go?

Three: They were taking a vacation. This was the least common of all the options, because none of us had enough money to go anywhere.

It was the end of class and I had already recived three notes - I didn't open them because at the end of the day it was tradition to count them up to see who got the most and which were the most ridiculous.

...

Mello's POV

I waited in the room, impatientaly eating chocolate waiting for Matt to come home, forgeting the awkwardness of earlier this morning. I couldn't wait to see how many letters he had gotten - _I_ had broken my personal record. Despite the fact I ignored the annoying girls most of the time, I was proud at how many of them still liked me. T_ry to beat me at this Near!_ Near only hade a few annoying girls after him, only because they must have found antisocialness cute?

Matt finaly entered the room, playing his nintendo. He went straight to his bed not looking up.

"MATT!"I screamed, usually he would be just as exited as I was...

"Oh, hi"

"DUDE!"

"hmm?"

"Show me your damn letters!"

"Ohh, about that..."

'What!O~0"

"I GOT _WAY_ MORE LETTERS THEN YOUUUUUUUU!" Matt screamed pulling a huge wad of notes and letters.

...

We set it up as we normally did. I got a mini whitebord to keep score and we shuffled ours both together and began picking from the top, the first one said: Matt. I marked a tally under his name on the whitebourd as he opened it.

Dear Matt,

I just wanted to make sure we kept in contact over the summer:

Cell: 404 967 8134 call me!

Email: JessiJeeves whammys .net

LOOOVE,

Jessi T.

"She used my last name for her email?" Matt asked kinda scared,"Do I know a Jessi T.?"

"HAHAHA!" I laughed at him.

The next one was mine. I marked myself a tally then began to open it. It was a large envolope with heavyish content in it. I pulled out the note

MY Dearest Mello,

E25...thats my room number, come when you _want more._

Your beloved,

Carly

_Want more wha... _I understood when I looked in the bag and saw like 6 chocolate bars.

"HOLY SHIT!" Matt spazed. "Don't go she'll rape you!"

...

There were two more, Matt was ahead. The score was 25 to 24. We got the next one and it was to me.

Dear Mello,

I can't control myself whenever I see you. Call me, I wish to hear your voice: 493 666 7844

Love,

John

"HOLY FUCK, NO! THAT WAS THE SCARRIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! The gay guy sent u a creepy/pervy love note!" Matt screamed laughing his ass off. My face turned bright red and I couldn't say a word.

Matt realised I was too shocked to move, so he went ahead and grabbed the last one that had no name on the front. I shook out of my dazed state,"WAIT, Whoever this it to WINS!"

I took it from him and tore it opened reading it aloud "DEAR...MATT!...?"

"HAHAHAHA I WIN! TAKE THAT SUCKAH!" Matt screamed victoriously. A_nd he wonders why I don't play video games with him, he's way too competative. _

I decided to finish reading it anyway,"Its me Suzie, My number is 408 376 5213, I'm sure Mello doesnt read the notes the other girls give him so plz tell him my number.^^ thx" I looked up to see Matt frozen in shock, horrer, and dissapointment.

"That whore! i'm gunna spam her computer soooooo bad!" Matt said and ran to the computer to do god-knows-what to that poor girls computer.

"HAHAHA, I KNEW I WAS GUNNA WIN! There was no way YOU could have won!" I bragged.

"Big deal, it was only by one letter, I'd call that a tie" Matt argued. _Oh, but when he wins by one point it's a glorious victory._

"Think of it however you please, I still won!"

"Whatever" He said still going at the computer vigerosly, "annnndddd...DONE! Enjoy your virus, you cunt!"

I chucled rolling my eyes and bitting into one of the chocolate bars the wierd girl gave me as I scanned all the things all of them had given us.

"HUH, Thats weird.." Matt said

"What?"

"Near sent me an IM"

"Whats it say?"

"It says, You and Mello come to room 374 ASAP!"

"PSH, who does he think he is, he cant tell us what to do"

"We should probably go it might be about the thing Near wanted our help with."

"UGH, fine! But it better be pretty fucking good!"

* * *

Theres chapter two, it was pretty short, but i hope you enjoy'd it^^

COMMENT! PLZ

**I promise next chapter will come out sooner! thx for reading lov ya'll**


	3. 3: Leaving?

Hey I just posted my 2ed chapter and now i'm starting on the next, I hope to finish this one by 2morrow (10/10/10 at 10:10 XD i've been waitin since 09 to use that, cant wait til 11/11/11 At 11:11 ALL 1z) btw this story is as if the deathnote and the LA BB murder case never existed so dont think of that while your reading, or you'll get confuzzled.

* * *

MATT'S POV

I quickly followed behind Mello. He made a point to everyone he passed that he didn't like where he was going, even though they had no idea. I'm guessing everyone though he was pissed for no reason...again. We passed a couple our age making out beside Near's door. Coincidentally.

"Get a room" He muttered as he stormed past them.

"Must be that time of the month again"The boy mummbled so quietly I'm surprised Mello heard him. Without looking, Mello's fist swung around, his body following, hitting the boy straight in the nose with perfect accuracy. He instanly flew backwards, slamming into the wall behind him with a painful crack, then fell to the floor. His girlfriend bent down to comfort him. There was a large hole where he had slammed into the wall.

"Sorry" I mouthed to them. Mello began knocki- no, more like pounding on Near's door.

"Ahh, you have arrived," Near stated as he welcomed them into his room. It was completly white with little lighting and toys scattered everywhere, making it hard to walk around.

"Nice place," I said, trying to be nice since we were probably the first company he's ever had.

"Yeah too bad about the stampead of seven year olds that must have ran through here," Mello said turning my complement into an insult.

"I am aware of the lacking in cleanliness of my room, but there is no need to clean it now, for I will be departing for the summer as will you," Near stated casually.

"As will we?" I asked before Mello could make a rude comment like "What the fuck are you saying now?"

"I have some investigating and I will need your skills to succeed in my mission. So, we will be leaving Whammys tomorrow morning 6:00 AM sharp. Don't worry about the money, I will provide all food and expences in return for your assistance. We should be back just in time for the new school year."

"How can you afford that?" I asked sincerly curious.

"I have an inheratence which is quite large, but that is beside the matter. Since leaving Whammys requires an adult escort the whole trip to provide things like fake IDs and protection, we will need to sneak out. Matt, if you would be kind enough to provide us some fake IDs and Mello, if you would find an escape exit?"

"...That sounds fun! I'm in!" I spazed picturing us all as spys, like in one of my video games.

"If he's cool with it then I guess i'm in too." Mello stated, "And I already have an escape route and me and Matt have fake IDs and passports. You don't actually think I'd be cought dead with some adult following me around while I'm out, do you?"

"Excellent, Matt I am still in need of a passport, so please still provide one for me." Near said then turned around, walked to his bed, and began playing a puzzle. We stood there awkwardly for a moment then left.

...

Mello's POV

Matt was way too exited over this. He practically ran home and the first thing he did was begin to pack. I grabbed a textbook and a Chocolate bar as I pretended to study. First he got a bag for his ellectronics. He got his:

-laptop -laptop charger -psp -psp charger -nintendo -nintendo charger -playstation and all the wires with it - xbox and all the wires with it - three billion games -camera -camera cghr -videocam -videocam cghr -microscopic videocam -voice recorder -Walki-talkies -other spy equipment I don't know where the hell he got-

By the time he had finished with electronics he had filled one backpack, and two medium sized suitcases with no wheels. Next came his clothes. He went the closet and grabed everything dark he owned and shoved it messily into the bag. It was obvious he had spent too much time watching spy movies.

"Mello, get packed!" Matt screeched.

"ok, ok" I said shoving, most or the content of my closet into an extra large bag with wheels, then going to a drawer I filled with chocolate into a smaller rolling bag.

"Don't forget your guns it could be dangerous. I'll need to borrow one too," Matt said instructivly.

"Oh...thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot! It will surly be essential for our mission," I said playing along, not wanting to ruin his excitment. I put a few small weapons into a case undetectable to the x-rays at airports and such.

"Your welcome," He said proudly reminding me of a little kid.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I finished and its 3:00 AM (don't ask why it takes me so long)

Comment PLZ, ill give you a cookie...erm..well, a virtual cookie XD


	4. 4: Money

Wazzup my Awsome readers!

Anyway its 10:34 10/10 and i hope to finish this tonight but i have school tomorrow so...idk if i dont, dont badger me about it...acctually do, that way i'll get a COMMENT!

...is anyone there?...

ugh...i forgot where i was...let me check...oh i member

10/14/10 8:49:

IM SO SRY i got grounded cuz my moms a bitch! I've been sneaking on and writing for like fiveemin whenever i can. My computer is being fixed as we speak. but i still wont be able to go on til th 17th...we'll i wont be ALLOWED to, but i will whenever i can. i hate my mom and im sosososo sry Im going to start saving up chapters so if i get grounded i can post it.

* * *

MELLO's POV

**"**WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!**" **Matt screamed so loud i'm surprised it didn't break a window.

**"MATT, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WAKE UP AGAIN!" **I replyed angrily making him instantly shut up.

"Sorry, but we're supposed to meet Near in 5 min," Matt said quietly.

"WHAT?" I shot out of bed got dressed and got my bags in under 30 seconds.

"...Wow" Matt said shocked, "lets go then."

...

Matt was sweating like crazy by the time we escaped, "I told you not to bring so much shit."

"These are all nesssasary" Matt said sticking his tounge out. "Would you rather I have packed like Near, no offence Near" I looked over to Near who had a flimsy backpack and a robot toy.

"It'd be alot eaisier," I mumbled.

"Thank you Mello," Near said taking the closest thing to a complement he'll ever get out of me.

"I didn't mean for it to be complement," just as I finished, a limo pulled out infront of us. Near climbed inside and looked back at us, "Are you joining me?"

"How much money did you say you had?" Matt asked in awe as he stepped into the limo.

...

Near's POV

_Ugh, as I suspected this hotel lacks in the quality promised. _There were two beds with hideous flower printed sheets, a small flatscreen tv, and a mini fridge probably packed with overpriced snacks. N_ote to self: notify Matt and Mello not to enter fridge. _

"Do you like the room?" the bellhop said awkwardly, probably at the fact we were all teenagers at a five star hotel.

"Yeah, the beds are super bouncy!" I looked over to see Matt and Mello jumping between the two beds. But before I could apologize to the man for their behavior he had left.

"Are you guys six year olds?" I asked sarcastically.

"huh?" Matt asked still jumping.

"I think Near just dissed us..." Mello responded.

"Oh...good job Near! Thats the spirit!"

"Good job?" Mello asked Matt, confused.

"Well, Near doesn't do normal things much so we should encourage him!" Matt spazed trying not to let me hear him...but failing.

"...you're wierd, you know that?" Mello asked then jumped off the bed.

"YEAH!" Matt yelled and also jumped down.

"Ugh, I'll be in the restroom washing up," I sighed at their hopelessness.

"What kind of nerd says 'washing up'? Just say your gunna take a shower, God," Mello continued muttering as I walked into the bathroom.

Matt's POV:

"MELLOOOOO!" I said.

"WHAAAAAT!" He said laying on the bed.

"The phone says if you dial 0, you can order whatever you want!"

"Cool! Order me 450 chocolate bars!" He said half-jokingly.

"Kay," I said and put the phone on speaker as I dialed.

"Room service. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, can you send up 450 chocolate bars, please?" I asked nicely.

"Make it quick," Mello added and I glared at him.

"Uh..sure...that will be one thousand tw-"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Mello cut him off.

"May I ask what you young men need that much chocolate for?" He asked with some fear of what the answer may be.

"WOAH WAIT A DAMN SECONED. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WERE GUNNA DO WITH IT?" Mello asked though he already knew.

"um...uh...i-"

"WHAT I DO WITH MY CHOCOLATE IS MY OWN DAMN BUSSINESSSSSSSS!" Mello screamed and ripped the phone out of my hands slamming down.

"What was all that noise?" Near said coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"None of your buissness." Mello snarled.

Near walked over and opened the once fully stocked fridge and saw it was now empty. "WHAT HAPPEND!" Near yelled.

"Oh, nothing" I said and began playing the PSP I had just pulled out of my bag.

"How did you eat EVERYTHING in the fridge in the short time I was gone?" Near yelled.

"Don't freak out, if you want something you just call the dude" Mello said simply.

"It costs MONEY!" Near screamed.

"Oh I think I get it" I said, "They give you the stuff in the fridge, then after thats gone, then you have to pay for food"

"NO!" Near screamed and handed me a slip of paper from on top of the fridge.

"3.99 for coke my ass" Mello screamed reading the fridge bill over my sholder.

"Now do you understand?" Near asked still just as pissed.

"Good thing your rich huh?" Mello said.

"I Portion my money perfectly for everything i do to the last penny!" He yelled in frustration. "This trip is going to be far less extravagent now! No limo. No first class. And No five star hotels!" Just as Near finished his rampage there was a knock on the door._ Oh shit!_

"Cool my chocolate!- oh shit." Mello stopped when he saw the bill on top of the giant cart filled with chocolate.

"1,264 DOLLARS!" Near yelled.

* * *

I suck and dont deserve any views (if im getting any)

This chapter wasn't even good. The fun stuff is yet to come. ^^

Review plz...or favorite anything to let me know your there XDDD

Thx for reading luv yew guyzzzzzz!


	5. 5: New friends!

Enjoy!

* * *

Matt's POV:

After about five seconds, Near had realized yelling wouldn't do any good. He had been sitting at the desk for 3 hours calculating and shit. I kinda felt bad, but he should have warned us. Me and Mel havn't spent the night off campus since our parents died...

"Near, give it a rest, its 2 in the morning. Im gunna go to sleep. How bout you Mels?" I said yawning then looked over to see Mello sitting on the bed studying. _Damn Mello it's not like Near is going to get 100x smarter over the summer._

"Yeah" He said closing the textbook, while Near nodded and got up from the seat. "Wait, there are only two beds."

"I'm ok with sleeping on the floor," Near said grabbing a blanket, Mello shruged and climbed into the bed by the window.

"No, its fine I'll share with Mello, no need for you to sleep on the floor," I said feeling bad for Near and crawling next to Mello.

"Thank you..." Near said quietly almost in a whisper.

...

UGH what time is- I tried to sit up but faltered. Mello had his arms and legs flopped out around me. I turned my head and he was obviously deep in sleep. He groaned and his head fell on my shoulder causing me to blush. ...Yet again.

He must have woken up because his arms and legs instantly went to his side. I decided to pretend I had been asleep the whole time, because it made things way less awkward. I waited for a few more seconds just to be safe, then 'woke up.'

"Morning" I said groggoly.

"Morning...where's Near?" I sat up to see his bed perfectly made with him nowhere to be found."What the hell? He slept on the floor anyway?"

I looked down and sure enough Near was curled into a ball on the floor I chuckled, "I guess the bed was to much for him."

"Ugh" Mello said and walked to the bathroom. I decided to wake Near: "Near, wakey wakey..." I said shaking him lightly. He grabbed my arm and unconciously pulled it to his chest like a stuffed animal. Mello walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He saw what had happend and started laughing. I struggled to get away but his grip was to tight.

"Not funny. Now help!"

"Nah, I'm not gunna," Mello said and walked back into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Well thanks," I said sarcastically and turned back to Near, "Uh...Near, NEAR!"

"Hm?" He opened his eyes still half asleep.

"Could I have my arm back?"

"Oh" Near said and began blushing as he let go.

...

Mello's POV:

I sighed as we boarded our third and last plane. We found our seats and Matt and Near were on the other end of the plane. I was extreamly air sick and I was pissed that the Gay-asses at the air port wouldn't let me bring my chocolate as carry on. What do they think I put a bomb in 'em?

"Hi," Said a girl as she sat in the empty seat next to me. She had straight brown hair and deep purple eyes.

"Hi," I said grumply.

"I'm Rain."

"Mello."

"Do you mind, I'm starved," She said pulling out a chocolate bar. I stared at it hypnotised.

"Uhh...hello? Would you like some?" She said and broke it in half. I nodded, still in a trance.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"Oh easy! I threw it over the metal detector when the security guys weren't looking to my friend Night" She said smiling holding up the bag.

"You did that just to bring chocolate?" I asked

"No"

"...Whats in there" I asked kinda worried.

"Uhh...can I trust you?" I nodded, "Ok," she said and opened the bag revealing more then 20 weapons, all shoved into a large handbag.

"HOLY FU-" She slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" She warned.

"Why do you have all those?" I whispered.

"I'm on a mission" She said proudly.

"What kind of mi-"

"Can't tell you. Night would kill me if she found out I showed you the weapons." She interupted.

We ended up talking for hours about random shit - the reason we stopped was because the people sitting around us were trying to go to sleep. She had also fallen asleep eventually. She had her head resting on my shoulder.

...

I woke up just as the plane landed, as did Rain. We stood up and began walking toward the front of the plane, stopping as we passed the isle Near was on.

"Hey Rain," The girl sitting next to Near said, she had black hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh hey Night, this is Mello" Rain said smiling at me.

"Who's Mello?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"He sat next to me..." She responded.

"Oh this is Near" she said pointing to him

"Wait you're Near?" Rain said pointing to me

"He's Near?" Night asked confuzed.

"No, Mello is traveling with Near," Rain explained

"Oh" Night said

We all began walking farther to the front of the plane, until I saw Matt and stopped.

"Hey Matt, this is Rain and Night" I intoroduced

"Hi" he said politely, though I could tell there was something wrong, I ignored it and we walked off the plane.

"Well...I guess this is good-bye" I said.

"Bye Near" Night said smiling, Near was silent,"I'll miss you too" She said then hugged him quickly. Matt and I stared in confusion while Rain just smiled. I remember her saying something about Night being able to read people, but I wasn't sure what she had meant by that.

"Bye Mello," Rain said waving in a sad way.

"Bye," I said.

* * *

I know, I know most of you probably don't like oc's but Night and Rain are critical to the story's plot line. So I hope you can learn to like them! XD

THANKS FOR READING! love you guys! Leave a comment or Rain will come kill you w/ her gunz! JK... hehe Xp


	6. 6: SCHOOL DX

Hi viewers, who dont comment! my only comment is from my friend Night (Yeah I based her on a charachter, sue me)

What im doin: Watching World Pastry Team Championships SO MUCH CHOCOLATE! GO JAPAN! aww im against my own country...

Enjoy

* * *

Matt's POV:

"So this is where we'll be staying?" I asked.

"Yes," Near replied as we stepped into the apartment.

"In this shit hole?" Mello said rudely.

"_I_ think it's nice," I said, glaring at Mello.

"It's smaller than our room at Whammys" He complained. G_od, he can be a pain in the ass at times. But he was right. _There was a small kitchen, a tv, and a bathroom along with a bunk bed and a single, which Near had claimed when we first arrived.

"Suck it up" I said and stuck my tounge out at him, throwing one of my bags on the top bunk claiming it for myself.

"Hey, I wanted the top!" Mello complained.

"TOO BAD" I stuck my tounge out maliciously.

"Humph" Mello grumbled as he sat on his bed.

"Near, you never really told us why you wanted us to come," I said ignoring Mello.

"uh...w...well about that" Near didn't look up from the ground.

"What?"

"Well...one of my fellow classmates had asked 'How is Near supposed to become L if he can't even survive in the real world?' The question in itself intrigued me, so I decided to try it over the summer" He said.

"Then why are we here!" Mello asked/yelled

"Well, I thought it would be better if I could compare my data to someone else in the same situation." He answered twirling his hair.

"You brought us here to COMPARE to you! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why not just compare youself to the people around you?"

"I...thought it would be a more interesting comparison if it's against my own competition" Near looked up only to be meet by Mello's glare.

"So why did we have to travel so far to get where ever we are now?" I asked half out of curiosity - half to ease the tension.

"I had to find a location that was just begining their school semester so we wouldn't stick out. As of right now, we are in Japan."

"JAPAN o.0"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN JAPAN?" Mello screamed, making my ear drums hurt as usual. Near ignored the already answered question and began to unpack, pissing Mello off more than before. He stormed out of the room, heading to who-knows-where. "Sorry about him, he's just grumpy from the plane ride."

"Are you mad, too?" Near asked, looking slightly worried.

"Nah, I figured we would be doin' something wierd. This is easy! You could've wanted us to destroy a military base or something." I said smiling. He nodded at me and went back to playing with a robot. I looked at him for a second then I left to go search for Mello.

...

Mello's POV:

"Damn Near. Damn flying. Damn Japan!" I walked outside into the rain and sat down at the nearest bench. Soon Matt came down and sat down next to me. And, as usual, acted as if nothing had happend. He looked over at me and I could feel his eyes searching me.

"What!" I asked after he had been looking for a few moments.

"Nothing," He said looking down, his hair covering his face where I couldn't see it, "Wanna go back to the room? We're both soaking wet..." I looked down at my now dripping clothes and nodded and we headed back to the room. When we got back, we both headed towards the shower - I jumped into the bathroom and closed the door before he could get there.

"Hey i'm wet toooo" He whined.

"We'll then go dry off on your TOP BUNK" I said sticking my tounge out knowing he couldnt see it, then began getting undressed.

...

_sooo hungry...I want my chocolate! _I complained in my head coming out of the bathroom after I had put on my change of clothes. Near was nowhere to be seen and Matt had taken off his wet clothes and was sitting in his boxers on the floor with a towel around his neck playing his Playstation.

"You can get in the shower now," I informed him as I sat down on the bed.

"Nah im gunna eat first" He said not looking at me.

"How? There's _NO FOOD_" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Near said he was gunna get us some," Matt explained.

"Oh...then get dressed" I said then threw my pillow at his head.

"Ow" he said pausing his game and standing up, "No need for violence" I laughed.

...

Matt's POV:

Near arrived soon after Mello got out of the shower, bringing with him fast food containers with lables that I couldn't read.

"Here," he said putting it down on the table.

"Thank you, Near!" I said sitting down, while Mello just sat down completely ignoring Near.

"Soooo, you said we would be going to school?" I asked Near.

"That's correct - starting tomorrow actually," He said then began eating.

"Tomorrow?" I asked confused Near nodded.

"That's stupid" Mello said mouth stuffed with food so it sounded more like "hmah upmehhd"

"We need to be ready to go at 7:00am to make it on time" Near stated. I figured Mello would complain but when I looked over at him he was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to even hear him.

...

"PLEASE WAKE UP WERE GUNNA BE LATE!" I begged after trying to wake Mello for the past ten minutes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mello yelled lazily pushing his head deeper into the pillow.

"I'll handle this," Near said in a dull voice and splashed a cup of water on Mello making him shreak.

"Your DEAD!" Mello said glaring at Near.

"Kill him later! We. Need. To. _GO_!" I interupted, possibly saving Near's life.

"Whatever," Mello said walking into the bathroom, and under a minute later coming out completely ready. In the ugly uniform that Near had provided, Mello still managed to look good. "Why do we have to wear this god awful uniform?"

"School requirments" Near said and we all left.

...

As we walked through the halls walking to our first class, which was history, we were met by dozens of stares. I wondered why they were staring until I thought about what they were seeing. Three new kids. One that had white hair and looked bored out of his mind. One that looked like he was going to pull out a gun at any moment and shoot someone. And me who was grinning stupidly, trying to seem normal. I would stare too.

We were late to our first class due to the fact Mello took the time to glare at EVERY person who had stared. _Great here come the annoying introductions, _I thought as we entered the room. Surprisingly, the teacher ignored our presence and continued teaching the first lesson. _Who teaches on the first day of school? _I thought as we sat down in the back of the room.

"Tardiness is unexeptable. Since you're new I'll let you off with a warning" The teacher said in English, not needing to because we spoke Japanese, while handing us each school books "Try not to loose these" I looked over at Mello, who obviosly wanted to rip his head. "Oh and you may call me Mr. Haru."

...

The rest of that class was just as horrable as the beggining. For second period me and Near both had science, while Mello had math. We agreed to meet up at our third class, which was English.

We walked in the class and the teacher stood."Ahh two new students, how delightful. m name is Mrs. Chu How about you tell us your name and something about yourself."

"I'm Near and I dislike stupid people." He said and sat down at one of the empty desks.

"uhh...I'm Matt,,and uh.." I paused trying to think of something to say, "I like video games" _Video games really?_ I scolded myself.

"Thats nice, why dont you sit down by Yuki." She said still kind of shocked from Near's...strange comment. I nodded and sat by the girl who was starring at me in awe

"Hi" I said weirded out

"h-" She interupted when a framiliar looking girl walked in, but I couldnt remember who she was.

"Is this Mrs. Chu's class?" She asked.

"Another new student? How about you introduce yourself." She said smiling.

"I'm Night and I- NEAR?" She screamed not noticing me. Near looked up surprised, everyone was starring at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" She spazed.

"I could ask you the same question." Near said.

"You two know each other. Wonderful! How about you sit beside Near then." She did as she was asked then the teacher contiued, "As most of you have probably guessed, the people you are sitting beside will be your lab partners for the yea.r" _Thats just great _I thought sarcastically.

For the rest of that class we did those stupid games where we all 'get to know each other'

...

Mello's POV

_That math class was way to easy _I thought as I walked to the English class, until someone bumped into me knocking me to the ground.

"Hey, watch where your w- MELLO" Rain said then helped me up. "What are you doing here! I mis-" She cut herself off

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on some mission" I said

"shh, I am"

"At school?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"What exactly is it?" I asked, figuring she wouldn't tell me.

"I told you before that I can't tell you. Night killed me for telling you"

"How did she find ou- oh" I said remebering her being able to 'read' people, "Wait can she like read minds?"

"Oh no. Of corse not, she can just tell what people are thinking by their facial expressions, and she knew I was lying about not telling you anything" She explained. "Now tell me why your here?"

"To go to schoolm" I said not COMPLETLY lying but it looked like she knew I was hiding something. she shrugged it off and looked back at me.

"So what class do you have next?" She asked changing the subject

"English" I said.

"ME TOO. Why did they put us in that class?" She questioned as we began walking.


	7. 7: Unision Battle!

Wow it's the 27! Halloween is soon XDD yay to free candy! I'll probably post this on holloween cuz I might not finish til the. My teacher have been piling the homework...and im still grounded meaning I could get caught any moment...so...yeah And NO one never be to old to trick or treat XP (unless ur like some 30-yr-old pedo)

Sry if its kinda short im afraid my moms gunna come in

ENJOY :D~

Oh & plz comment I wat to know what you guys think so far. Are you loving it, hating it, does it make you want to get a knife a slowly cut off each of your limbs? (was that last option too detailed?...sorry for that mental image)

* * *

Matt's POV:

The Science teacher dissmissed us early, so I went to Mello's class to wait for him - Near and Night were talking about the project the teacher assigned, following me. It wasn't an acedemic project, it was a 'get to know your partner' assignment. We had to write a six page report on our partner, what they like to do, their heritage and crap like that. Night was going to come over tomorrow to work on it. We turned around the final corner and Mello was talking to..._UGH Rain _I knew she would be here but I was hoping they hadn't run into each other, yet.

"Hey" I said stepping infront of them just as they began heading to English, which I guessed we all had together.

"Hey, Matt right? It's so cool we're all going to be going here together, I never really got to talk to you. Maybe we could hang out sometime, a friend of Mello's is a friend of mine!" She said as if she and Mello were old friends. _How dare she!_

_"_Yeah sounds cool," I said faking a smile._ 'Know your enemys' _I thought as we walked into our next class.

"Ahh new meat" The teacher said jokingly as we walked into the room "I'm Mr. Lee, Introduce yourselves to the class, are you all together?"

Near was about to open his mouth when Night interrupted him, "What my friend here was going to say is 'I'm Near this is Night, Mello, Matt, and Rain our relation to each other is irreleven' am I right?" she said turning to Near hopefully, he nodded awkwardly, making her smile. Half of the class was in awe - the other was confused. We all took our seats at the back of the room.

That whole class sucked, Mello and Rain were chatting the whole time. And the teacher kept making us give examples on how to say some things, though everyone we had met spoke decent English.

...

Rain's POV (OC POV TIME ^^):

_Lunch, THANK GOD I'M STARVED! _I thought trying not to loose my cool, but showing I was hungry by the fact I over-loaded my tray. Mello was nice enough to wait for me, unlike Night who ran to a table with Near. I suspected she was trying to freak him out with her so called 'mystical powers'. Mello sat on the end of the table across from the two. Just as I was about to sit beside him, Matt came out of nowhere and sat there - leaving me standing there awkwardly. _It must have been an accident _I convinced myself as I stood there not sure what to do.

"Oh sorry Rain," Matt said realizing what he had done. _I knew he wouldn't do that on purpose _I thought still standing.

"Dude, get up!" Mello yelled shoving him half jokingly - half serious.

"No, its cool I'll sit here. I'd like to get to know Matt anyway." I said in a friendly way sitting by him. Mello looked slightly hurt thinking I didn't want to sit by him, which wasn't my intention.

"Eat your food or you'll die of anorexia!" Night yelled at Near, who stayed silent. Then she smiled deviously. _Oh no! _"fine then" she said picking up his fork "I'll feed you" She shoved the fork in his mouth when he opened his mouth to protest. Mello and Matt started laughing along with the half of the school that was watching.

"A little piece of advice, do what she says and you'll be fine." I said to Near, who was blushing from all the laughter. Night nodded in agreement, jokingly patting Nears head.

...

Near's POV:

The rest of the day was simaliar, we scattered to all our classes then met at the exit at the end of the day.

"Why do teachers give us homework?" Matt complained as we walked out of the school's premises.

"So did you guys walk too?" Mello asked Night and Rain.

"No we took the motercycles" They said in unison.

"m..m..motercyles?" Matt and Mello said in unison

"mhm" Rain and Night sain in unison again.

"Awsome!" Matt and Mello said in unison AGAIN!

"This is getting creepy will you guys cut it out" I said

"What?" They ALL said in unison "oh" they all said laughing.

... (only like 2 min later)

Rain's POV:

"Here they are" Night said "You can ride with me" she said pulling Near on hers before he could respond.

"Mello do you-" I started but was interupted by Mello who had already guessed what I had to say.

"Hell yeah!" He said jumping in the front.

"Oh, well you can drive i guess..." I said awkwardly But then remembered Matt and felt guilty, "Matt you ride with Mello - I'll follow you guys, he already told me where you're staying - I'll meet you there." His eyes lightned up slightly as he looked up at me, smiling genuinly. (did I use that right? ugh I fail at grammer)

"Thanks" He said getting on, then wrapping his hands around Mello's waist - I hoped he hadn't seen Mello's dissapointment. But He lightend up quickly as he and his best friend rode off. I saw him wave just before he rode out of my vision. _I really hope he doesn't kill himself on that bike _I thought chuckling.

"Well, I guess that means I'm walking," I said to myself as I set off on the 3 mile walk. _Ugh I hate physical activity...well not ALL physical activity_ I thought pervtedly

* * *

Sorry I know It was shortish, ugh again with the bad grammer and making-up-of-words, sorry about that... so what did you guys think of Rain POV? should I keep doing occasional OC POV? or stick to the whammys boys?

I wont know unless you COMMENT!

Oh btw I finished it and it's still the 27th XD yay! feel free to congradulate me on finishing a chapter in like 2 hours. jk sry I didnt reach my self-made word limit...


	8. 8: Roomies

HELLO XD

TODAY IS NATIONAL CHOCOLATE DAY!(aka 10/28) i'm getting so fat...I weigh like...77 pounds!DX lol jk ...I wish I did...I would probably be considerd anorexic thought...(no offence to ppl who weigh 77 pounds but im American and were fat peoples...heh heh steriotypes)

Sry 4 the change of POV every 5 sec

Enjoy~~~~

...

Near's POV

DAMN NIGHT I thought as she contiued driving the motercycle. I tightend my grip on her.

"If you hold any tighter - I'll snap in half!" She said but I barly managed to hear her over the wind.

"Isn't there a helmet law?"

"Don't know!" She said and pulled the throttle making us go _way_ over the speed limit. I couln't help but feel all the people we pasts eyes staring. Suddenly I heard another motercycle and turned around to see Mello and Matt speeding 5 times faster then us.

"Suck it bitches!" Mello yelled as he past us.

"Well isn't he plasent" Night muttered. I was afraid she was going to try to race him when she senced my fear "Don't worry, hun. Im not gunna race them, they'll get themselves killed."

Suddenly it started pouring down rain, making Night speed up more and we raced to the apartment.

...

Rain's POV:

_s...ssso C...c...cccccold _I thought almost back, but now completely soaked and shivering - ready to kill Mello and Night for not coming back to get me when it started to rain. I went straight to the room number they said they were at and knoked angerly.

"RAIN WHAT HAP- OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY" Mello said realizing why I was driping. He pulled me in and got a blanket, wrapping it on me. "I meant to come back but I forgot when Matt told me he wanted to show me something" I heard muffled laughter come from Matt but he was playing his video game so he could be doing something funny... I dont think he even heard my arrival.

"I..I..IIt's fine" I managed to say.

"No, its not. Your gunna get sick now cuz of me." He said upset.

"i'll be f..fine but can I use you shower?" I said trying not to studder, cuz that would just make him feel more guilty.

"Of course!" He said leading me into the bathroom - I practically had to kick him out so I could get undressed.

...

Matt's POV:

I was being a jerk, I knew it. I've never been this mean to anyone. I'd tried multiple times to piss her off, but she wouldn't blame me for anything! Mello raced around making hot cocoa for Rain when Rain got out of the shower - he probably would have made an entier meal if he could cook...which he CAN'T at all.

"Matt can you make something hot to eat?...like soup?" Mello asked. _Crap I jinxed myself!_

"Sure, anything for Rain" I said perkily (not a word? IDK!)

"Thats the spirit" He said giving me a thumbs up. I sighed and began making Rain's soup, though I only did it cuz Mello asked. Just then Night came in from the bedroom holding Near, who was out cold.

"Woah you killed Near!" Mello said happily.

"n..no I was messing with him...and he passed out..." She explained guiltily.

"What did you do rape him?"

"NO!"

"HOW COME HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT THEN!"

**FLASHBACK TIME! in Nights pov..but will return to Matts afterword**

I had worn a water proof jacket...Near hadn't. We had parked the motercycle in the indoor lot thingy for the apartment and we went straight to the bedroom section of the apartment. He was soaked and his white clothes were wet and clung to him, so they were practically see-through. He was wearing white boxers with dominos on it. _AWwWw how cute _I thought but luckialy his boxers were thick so I couldnt see IT, if you know what I mean. I knew Near was shy, so I decided to mess with him.

"Near your clothes are all wet! Take them off befor you catch a cold" He shock his head. "Fine I'll do It" I barely managed to take off his shifrt and he passed out.

**back to the present**

"Now do you understand?" Night asked after her explination. Mello and I just stared.

"Why would you want to take off HIS clothes?" Mello asked confused.

"Ugh never mind that, what should I do?" Night said

"I'll handle it" I said walking over to Near "Near you better get up, Mello's coming and he's super pissed" He didnt move "Damn that always works" I said giving up and going back to make the soup. Just then, Rain walked out in a towel.

"Night can I- " She stopped when she saw us and ran back into the bathroom "I forgot you guys were here!"

"Wellm this is our apartment" I stated.

"Sorry! Can I have my clothes please?" She asked.

"They're all wet. Im 'gunna clean them first - you can borrow something of mine." Mello said.

"Kay, but can I atleast have my bra and underwear?"

"Yeah"He said and opened the bathroom door which at my angle I couldn't see inside, but hes eyes got wide.

"CLOSE THE DOOOR! IM NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES, DUMBASS!" Rain yelled.

"UH..I..I...sorry!" Mello stuttered closing the door quickly while looking away.

"YOu better not have seen anything!" She yelled

"I..I...I didn't!" He said, blushing _Wait, Mello blushing? _I asked myself in disbelif. Mello went to his suitcase and got out a t-shit and some sweat pants. _Mello owns sweat pants? o.0 _I thought confused then I realised it was my bag he grabbed it out of.

"Hey!" I said.

"What? She needs something comfortable to wear! Your clothes are the best!" Mello said. I blushed for no particular reason that I was aware of and didn't protest.

"Rain, I got your clothes that Matt was nice enough to lend you" Mello said. Usually I would like Mello giving me credit for something, but I didnt really want her to like me.

"Thanks" she said snacthing the clothes from Mello and closing the door again. The a few minutes later she came out wearing the clothes.

Night explained what had happend to Near and Rain laughed.

"It's not funny, he won't wake up!" Night said.

"Maybe you need to kiss him" Rain joked but Night took it seriously.

"Why not," She said and pressed her lips against his making his eyes shoot open and he pulled away

"What going on?" Near asked, confusion all over his face.

"You passed out while I was taking off your clothes" Night stated.

"Did you rape me? o.0" Near yelled.

"No" She said not explaining anything

"Then why- oh nevermind...whats that smell?"

"Matt made soup!" Mello said and we all waited for it to finish cooking.

...

Matt's POV:

We had all just finished the food I had made and were in the small living room area. Night was sitting on the floor watching, no more like studying Near while he played with a robot he had brought with him. Mello had his arm around Rain as they sat on the couch watching me insert my game into the PS3. When the system turned on Rain sat up.

"Can I play?" She asked _NO! _I was about to say, but then considerd the good that would come out of that.

ONE: Rain would have to leave Mello.

TWO: It would give me the chance to kick her ass!

"Sure" I said and she sat down beside me. I logged on and looked for my friends that were on. "On this game you select some other players to be your freinds then you go on a mission as a friend. I have 5 friends, mainly because I dont trust anyone else and their not on my level" I bragged Knowing that Mello was listening, "My main partner is windflame he's an even higher level the ME, but he's not on right now so Im gunna go with Neron and Star-flight who are just below me."'

"I see" Rain said with Night staring at her confused for a reason I didnt understand. I showed her a couple times, then told Neron and Starflight I had to go to train a rookie. Then I gave her all the basic instructions and let her try by herself before I joined in. I beat her eaisily the first couple rounds.

"Aw sorry I was trying to go easy" I bragged, after my tenth consecutive win.

"Dude this is her first time playing, leave her alone" Mello defended, Rain looked down toward the ground. I guessed to cover a blush.

"No it's totally OK" She said. _Why does she keep defending me?_ I thought.

"Oh yeah I meant to ask you guys eairlier.." Night said, "..Can me and Rain stay with you guys?"

"Don't you have a place?" Near asked.

"Well...we stayed in a hotel last night but we can't afford that forever. And we can't afford to rent an appartment so I was hoping we could make a deal with you guys" She said.

"NO PROSTITUTION!" I yelled making assumptions, gaining me a glare from Night.

"No perv-brain! I meant we could pay for half of the rent." She explained.

"I dont know..." I said thinking.

"It would acctually benifit us as well" Near said "Considering the fact you two imbusles wasted so much money at our first stop." A tint of anger was still in his voice.

"Yay! Roomies!" Night spazed and hugged Near, now out of her serious mode, _God shes so bi-polar _I thought wondering how she could go from acting like Near, to full-blown spaz.

"This will be fun." Rain said looking at Mello.

"What will the sleeping arrangments be?" Night said back to serious mode. Rain smiled

"I-"

"NO!" Night said

"Fine" Rain pouted.

"Well the couch turns into a bed so-" Near started

"That'll work" Night interupted and handed him 400 cash "That'll cover the first month plus 100 a month food and other nessesities"

"You carry around cash that large?" I asked shocked.

"All the money we own is in this bag," She said pointing to a large suitcase-like bag. I reached down to open it when she slapped my hand, "Touch it and I'll rip your finger off one by one and make you eat them" She said demonically.

"..." I was afraid to say anything, "Look at the time it's midnight, better go to sleep if we're gunna get up on time for school" I finally said changing the subject

"Yeah, night guys" Night said and gave everyone a hug.

"Night" Rain said waving slightly.

"What?" Night said turning around

"Goodnight" she rephrased.

* * *

Yay! I beat my word record! sry it took so long its already the 3ed of November. I hope you guys had a good holloween. The next chapter should be out around the 5th due to I got grounded for an extra week for being caught on the computer while still grounded. its not my fault though, how was I supposed to know she would be home eairly...

I've thought of something to get you guys to comment! I'll post the next chapter the day I c a new comment! ...do you guys even care...for all I know im tlking to myself...

THANKS FO READIN! LUV U GUYS!


	9. 9: Wet AGAIN!

Enjoy-

* * *

Matt's POV

We walked into our room and got ready to go to bed, when I got thirsty and decided to get some water.I cracked the door to make sure that they wern't changing when I heard them talking and couldn't help but listen in.

"Why did you do that?" Nights voice asked.

"He seemed to be proud of his skill and I didn't want him to hate me more." Rains voice said.

"Why does he hate you?" Night asked.

"Im not sure but I'm gunna figure it out" Rain said.

"You still shouldn't have thrown the game, I almost burst out laughing when he mentioned your gaming name Ms. Windflame. What's the odds that HE'S the Recorrener. Small world huh?" Night said and I froze. _Wait! Rain's Windflame? No way a girl could play that good! _I was filled with guilt then it turned to anger. I slammed the door opened and marched into the living room.

"Hey Matt" Night said hoping I hadnt heard anything.

"WHY DID YOU THROW THE GAME! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" I yelled, regretting it the second it came out.

"I...I..I"m sorry" Rain said and ran out of the apartment, slaming the door causing Mello and Near to rush out to see what was happining.

"What going on?" Mello asked frantically

"How dare you call her stupid! You're the stupid one. Ever since we came you've been a jerk to Rain, and She's been nothing but a kind -"

"She's not my friend I just met her!" I interrupted Night's yelling.

"What about Windflame? She been on your side since day one! And your too dumb to see that she's the same person! Dont let your DUMB jealousy get in the way!" Night yelled. Guilt flooded through me. She hadn't ever done anything mean, she deserved Mello, unlike me who looked like the biggest ass in the world. I took a quick glance at Mello, but his expression hadn't changed from confusion. For a moment I was worried about him thinking into her saying I was jealous, but he seened to busy trying to figure out what was going on. Then without saying a word I ran outside of the apartment into the pouring rain and ran in search of Rain.

...

_Rain's POV_

_I like the rain_ I thought as I walked aimlessly as I had been for a good twenty minutes. I had thought alot during that time and had figured out the reason Matt had been acting mean, and I wasn't angry anymore - I just wasn't ready to go back yet. Just then I saw Matt running towards me and it appeared as though he was crying, but it might have been the rain. He ran up to me and without stopping embraced me tightly in a hug.

"Im so sorry I had no right to be so mean and I shouldnt ha-"

"Its ok" I said, "If I were you I would have hated me to."

"What do you mean?" He asked letting go.

"If I had feelings for a guy, then someone else show up out of nowhere" I said

"I..I dont have feelings for Mello" He denied

"Please! You look at him all the time, and If he asked you'd do anything for him." I said.

"Were just really good friends, we've always been like that," he defended.

"It's not the same, Mello might not notice it, but its pretty obvious," I stated, even though I hadn't noticed at first. He didn't reply at first, worry filling his eyes.

"You won't say anything to him, will you?" He asked with a dry voice, staring at the ground where I couldn't see his face.

"Mello?"

"Yeah, that im..."He said then stopped as if he could bare to say it.

"Gay" I finished.

"Yeah that" He said blushing, from what I could see.

"I wont but you'll have to tell him eventually, don't you want him to know?" I asked.

"No! Well... I don't know. Why are you telling me this anyway, dont you like Mello?" He asked confusion written on his face.

"Yeah, sorta, but if he's gunna like someone else, I guess your a worthy opponent Mr. Recorrener." I said smiling, hoping to lighten the mood.

"oh...I don't think he is, yah know, gay," He said looking uncomfortable.

"You'll never know if you dont tell him," I said also beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not su-" Matt began but was interrupted by Mello swerving beside us on Rain's motorcycle.

"What have you guys been doing? You took so long I came after you, I looked everywhere" Mello said.

"We were talking" I said.

"Musta been a hell of a conversation. oh by the way your both soaking wet" He said and I looked down to see I was dripping wet for the seconed time today.

"Sorry about your clothes Matt" I apologised.

"Its cool, but you might need to take another shower, cuz you look freezing" He said smiling

"Well, im glad to see you guys arn't fighting! Though I never figured out why you were in the first place," Mello said mumbling the last part.

"We should get back" I said.

"You guys can Ride back, you need to get there first anyway. I can walk." Mello said getting off before either of us could protest.

"You sure" I asked and he nodded

"Thanks Mel" Matt said getting in the front, me behind him.

"No prob," Mello said and Matt began to drive back to the apartment.

* * *

Ok I know what your thinking,_ once again another half-assed chapter!_. But im sick and I DO have a doctors note xP xD I also ment to make the part with Rain and Matt talking more dramatic, but as I said I'm sick, and I suck at writing dramatic scenes.

COMMENT!...plz


	10. 10: Breakfast

Hey People who are sitting on the computer with nothing better to do then read this introduction even though most people skip it! (Long title huh?)

Its the 18th and i'm watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, yeah yeah, its not as good as the original, but that ones not on XP

Anyway im trying to get back into 'writing mode' cuz ive been out of it for the last like three chapters and there are some things I wish I could change, but too late now! And I'm still not sure whether I should base the story on them just doing random stuff in school/the apartment, then end the story with the crime mystery I was planning. Or do a little more school/apartment stuff, then make the mystery the main part of it...REVIEW AND TELL ME IDEAS, ALSO TO GET ME INTO WRITING MODE!

Enjoy~

* * *

Near's POV

That night had gone pretty smoothly, Rain and Matt both took a shower and got ready for bed again. Mello had arrived shortly after them, meaning he had most likely ran all the way back. I had spent the time that they were gone calming Night down, which was a pretty difficult task. It wasnt until around 3 AM that we all went to bed.

I got up at 6:00 and yawned due to my lack of sleep and smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. I walked out of the bedroom to see Night cooking vigorously looking full awake and ready. While Rain sat at the table half asleep, yawning still in the pj's Matt lent her.

"Oh, good morning Near" Night said looking up but still cooking.

"What are you cooking" I asked not bothering to reply to her greeting.

"I decided to make a big breakfast to thank you for letting us stay, Rain was supposed to help me but when I woke her up she decided against it" Night said looking over to Rain.

"So tierd" She complained not looking up.

"What are you cooking?" I repeated.

"I'm making Roti Parathas which is basically Pancakes but a bit crispy kind of pastry, and is served with a spicy sauce. And Nasi Lemak which is rice cooked in coconut milk with small amount of ginger, and sausage but you probably know what that is." Night said overexplaining.

"Oh, where did you get all the ingredience to make it?" I asked and I went over and sat in the living room, where Night had already fixed the bed back in to a couch, and began playing with my transformer.

"I went shopping at one of the 24hour stores" She said

"When did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept for an hour when you went to sleep, but woke up and couldnt get back to sleep, so I took Rain to the store with me" She said smiling.

"Why did you have to wake me?" Rain whined.

"Cuz I didnt want to go alone, and we both needed clothes" She said making Rains groan in annoyence, "Go take a shower, Rain."

"I dont wanna" Rain complained "I took two last night"

"Look at youself and tell me you dont need one" Night said pointing out Rains severe bedhead, she just groned again "You dont want Mello to see you like that do you?" She added smiling, making Rain jump up and run to the bathroom.

"Be right back!" She said closing the bathroom door, seconds later I heard the shower come on.

"She's so weird" Night said a minute later. _She's one to talk? I cant tell which weirder yet... _I thought.

"She's weird?" I said

"Whats that supposed to mean," Night said laughting.

"Nothing" I said and the bathroom door opened with Rain cooming out in the sailor outfit uniform, her hair wet.

"I think you beat you record," Night said to Rain not looking up.

"How long do you think that was, a minute and a half?" She said and sat back at the table much more awake then before "When's the food gunna be done?"

"Not for another 30 minutes or so, I would go wake up Mello and Matt now, so they can get ready" she said.

"OK!" Rain said exitedly.

"Near you should go too, to make sure Rain doesnt hurt anyone" Night said and I just nodded following Rain into the bedroom.

"Lets wake up Matt first" She said smiling.

"OK" I said and we went to the bunk beds. She climbed on the ladder put her hand down and lightly tapped his shoulder, he wiggled slightly but didnt get up, so she tapped him again. And again. And again.

"What!" He said sitting up, rubbing his shoulder where she had rapidly poked him.

"You get ready" I said.

"Oh...ok," He said and climbed down the ladder and walking to the bathroom.

"Mello's turn!" Rain said "Mello wake up" She said quietly slightly shaking him "Wake up" she continues that a few times, while Mello comtinued to sleep. She said slightly louder shaking him harder "Wake up!" She repeated louder "WAKE UP!" She yelled now shoving him back and forth rapidly, "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" She screeched.

"Well arn't you patient," Matt said sarcastically stepping back into the room now in the school uniform.

"Why wont he get up!" Rain complained letting him go.

"He's..uh..difficult, even so you gave up fast" Matt chuckled'

"Help me?" She asked

"Sure" He stood by the bottom bunk and looked at Mello.

"Well..." Rain said

"Let me show you the secret to waking him" Matt said and walked to a bag by the bed and pulled a chocolate bar out of it, then he walked back to Mellos bed and held it out "Mello getcha chocolate" Mello instanly sat up calmly and grabbed the chocolate bar as if he had been awake the whole time.

"Were you awake?" Rain asked confused.

"When?" Mello asked.

"Asked and answered"

...

We all sat down at the table eating the delectable meal Night had made.

"This is really good!" Mello said mouth full.

"Excuse his table manners" I said.

"Thanks, and its fine I'm used to it" Night said looking at Rain who had half of her food shoved into her mouth already, looking like a chipmunk.

"What?" Rain said looking up mouth fuller then Mello's was...if that was possible.

"Ugh, Chew, dont inhale" Night instructed.

"Sure, mom" Rain said sarcatically.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" I asked.

"We, uh, travel alot, Rain and I do. I guess I just picked it up" Night answered then her face sank," I got this particular recipe from my mom, she used to make it for me."

"I remember when you first made it on your own, you came running over to my house and forced me to eat every bite, I didn't want to hurt your fellings by telling you how horrably burnt it was" Rain said giving a light chuckle then looked down at the table. Both seemed unresonable upset at this seemingly happy memory. _They must have problems in their past, _I thought to myself, hoping to have a chance to investagate later_._

"What time is it?" Matt asked speaking for the first time since we started eating. I'm gussing he wanted to release the tension.

"7:00, we need to leave in 30 minutes" I said and continued eating.

* * *

No its not your imagination, the chapters are getting shorter but as I said im out of my mode.

Review my lovely B!tches!


	11. 11: Turning Point

HEY READERS WHO I NOW KNOW I HAVE XD! Do you know how I know? you guessed it I got not only ONE but TWO REVIEWS! That makes a grand total of 4 YAY! its the 20th and credit for this chapter coming out goes to Darksilvershadows cuz she commented and that made me happy^^ so did Near 1 fan

I was bored with the story,then I though of a plot, but im thinking of adding a random turning point that changes all my plans, to add more exitement for me and hopefully you too. I was gunna ease into the plot, but now i'm gunna force it on them, make it up as I go!

On with the story ENJOY~

* * *

Five sec Mello's POV:

"Fuck these gay uniforms I'm revolting" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Rain and Matt agreed.

"Why not, detention never killed anyone" Night shrugged Near agreeing with it after Night had.

Night's POV:

"Why are they staring at us?" Near asked sounding slightly nervous, him refering to every one looking at us as we arrived at school. _hmm let me think, _I looked at us, we were all getting off motercycles (Matt had sqeezed between Rain and Mello gaining a glare from Mello and A laugh from Rain) Matt was wearing goggles, a striped shirt, a vest, and jeans playing his psp. Standing next to him was Mello in a Leather vest, and pants, ripping apart the wrapping paper to his chocolate with his teeth then spitting it on the ground. Rain next to him who had his leather jacket (Mello insisted) along with the jeans she had bought this morning. Then Near the little albino fully in white, who looked like he belonged in an elementory school. And me holding the albinos hand wearing pretty much the same outfit as him, just in black, matching my hair, like his did, which Rain picked out the morning spazing on how we'd match. ('we' of course reffering to me and Near) _y would they stare? _I thought sarcastically (A/N: My friend tells me to be descriptive...it seemed more confuzing then descriptive though.)

"Ugh were supposed to not draw attention to ourselves" I said to Rain who shrugged just a man approached us.

"Ah your the new students, sorry I wasn't here to greet you yesterday, I was out of town, I'm your Principle Mr. Rue. As soon as you step into the school you will be in violation of the uniform, so I'll see you in my office." An ugly bald man said then walked off.

"Isn't he nice?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Lovely" I mumbled as we walked into the school and headed for the principles office. and sat down in the seats infront of his desk

"We take the rules here very seriously, by breaking the uniform code you have dishonered the school. You might as well have shot up the school, stolen all its money, or attacked another student, now how many of you would have done that" He said we all raised our hands, me forcing Near to, due to I was still holding his hand. "So we have group of comidians do we, well-"

"I don't belive we were joking" Rain said getting pissed at him for being so annoying.

"Smartmouth huh?" He said looking at Rain.

"She's not being a smartmouth, shes correcting your annoying lack of intelegence" Mello defended.

"Did you just call me stupid" He said looking at Mello.

"Not stupid, you just lack the brainpower to withstand information" Matt defended Mello.

"Were you abused as a child or perhaps dropped on your head?" Near defended Matt.

"Dont be rude" I said "Be curdious and use little words for his sake" We all cracked up into laughter that was soon silenced.

"THATS QUITE ENOUGH! Hand me your belongings and all loose clothing" He said

"Why?" Matt asked

"With all that you could be hiding a weapon" He said, and we handed him our backpacks and Rain handed him Mello's jacket aswell. He opened Nears bag to find neat organised school work, and at the bottom a dice, which he grabbed "No dice in school, could be used for gambling" He put it in a large box half filled with students belongings that had been taken away never to be seen again. Then he went into my bag and went through my bag and found the two large notebooks that contained my most recent story that had taken me six months to write,which I was just about to type out. "Not allowed, you could do this when your supposed to be taking notes" He threw them into the box making me gasp. Then moved to Matt who looked scared shitless as he opened the bag and found his PSP and a dozen of his favorite games "tsk tsk tsk, no video games" Matt whined and whimpered, Mello patted his sholder and he fell agaist him sulkingly, Mello patted his head saying its ok "No public displays of affection" Rue said.

"What the hell!" Matt yelled.

"Silence," he said and moved on to Mello's bag, to find it was filled with chcolate and not one book or paper. "NO. Chocolate." He threw the bag in the box, Mello stood about to kick his Ass, But Matt held him back. Then he went to Rain's and opened her bag "Dear lord!"

"Make another move, I'll shoot!" Rain said jumping up pulling a gun out of her pants.

"Why do you have these wepons" He said spilling the bag, to show it was full of me and Rains weapons. _Damn it, Rain! Why the hell would you bring them to school! ugh, now I have to fix this. _I thought and stood.

"Your all in huge troble, I hope you like pris-"

"Nighty night" I said as I pushed the needle in his neck, causing him to collapse.

"BADASS!" Mello and Matt cheered in unison. Then Matt grabbed the drawer of cofiscated stuff annd poured it all into his bag.

"Sorry Night, I grabbed the wrong bag on the way out" Rain apoligised we looked over at Near, Mello, and Matt, who were confused out of their minds "We should probably tell you guys something" we all sat down and I began explaining how we started as cops hoping to stop crime, then after making some bad decisions joined in a mafia group, we were lucky enough to get out of it but now we were criminals and couldnt go back to how it was. So now we travel to wherever we can to solve crimes.

"What did you do to him" Matt asked looking at the principle.

"I injected him with a traquilization needle, he should be out for 8 to 10 hours" I explained.

"If you go to places to solve crimes, why did you come here?" Mello asked they all seemed full of questions.

* * *

YAY! lol hope you enjoyed the random turning point that ruined my storyline, so basically im starting over, oh well XD BTW way more to their life story that you'll find out later!

REVIEW!^-^


	12. 12: Escape

Hey Readers!

I'm a bad writer :( Whenever I get I review I post my next chapter, and yesterday I got a review from Eternally1Yours and I had just started the chapter when I got a really bad headache. I threw up and everything. I decided to lie down to see if it would go away, and fell asleep by accedent! But I just woke up (Even though its 3) and im not leaving the computer until I post the next chapter! oh and I also got a comment from NightR but that doesnt count cuz I know her XD

Last chaper I total screwed my plans for the story, so for this chapter im kinda wingin it on the plots introduction, so forgive me if it sucks.

Enjoy~

* * *

Rain's POV:

"We'll answer questions later, right now we kinda need to get out of here." Night said pointing out the obvious. We all ran out of the building, jumped on the motercycles, and speed to our apartment.

"When they see the principle their gunna call the cops," Matt said.

"How long will it take for them to find us?" Mello asked.

"Probably not long, I'd give us three hours. An hour for them to find him, two hours for them to scan the area, figure out whats wrong with him, and track us down." I said

"Sorry we kinda screwed you guys. This is why we try not to involve others" Night said as we ran into the room and began grabbing our things and packing them.

"It's ok, I was the one who HAD to refuse to wear the uniform" Mello said

"Where are we gunna go?" I asked Night.

"Not sure, but we can't stay here. I guessing with the cop's lack of intelect there gunna assume it was attempted murder. Crap! They have you guy's files, which means they know who you are! Now we need fake IDs for you aswell." Night said frustrated.

"That wont be nessasary, we also came with fake identification" Near said.

"Why?" I asked, everyone still racing around packing.

"Your not the only ones who have a secret," Mello said, "I'm an orphan, we all are, we were sent to a orphanage called Whammys when our parents died. Whammys is an orphanage for extreamly intelagent orphans, to become L's sucessor a-"

"Wait! THE L?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" Mello asked, not many people knew of L.

"When we were, er, working for the police, we heard lots of things about him," Night said

"Yeah that L, anyway we decided to leave for the summer break" Mello said

"To go to school?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"You guys never said why you came here" Matt said.

"There was a murder of two parents, no one can find the daughter. The police couldn't figure out who did it or where the girl is, so we came when we...uh...heard about it" Rain said.

"Were the murders on the same day? How old was the daughter, and what was her name? Were the bodies found together? Did the daughter go missing after or when the parents were killed? How were they killed? Was the murder planned? Where were the bodies found? Who found the bodies? If the murders were seperate, how was the daughters reaction and how spread apart were they? Would the daughter have any reason to do that to her parents?" Near asked curiosity taking over.

"No, 16 Lea Windle goes by Wind, No, When the seconed parent was, stabbed and tortured, in the home, the daughter, Yes they were separate, the daughter was in shock since she had been the one to find her fathers body, she didnt say a word to the police or anyone for that matter" Rain said then her voice turned cold, "No, it wasn't the girl."

"Wow, you got alot of information from the police." Mello said impressed.

"heh-heh, yeah" I said biting my lip "We should get going, is everyone packed?"

_"C'_mon we better go_" _I said and we all grabbed our things and headed out the door.

"The airport?" I asked and Night just nodded, making it more obviouse we had done this before.

"How are we gunna take all our stuff on those motercycles?" Mello asked as we ran into the parking lot.

"Who said anything about taking the motercyles" I said grinning wryly and running up to one of the cars. I pulled on the handle of the Black 2010 Mustang and it opened. "Oh people, will they never learn to lock doors?" She said smiling then looked over to us "You coming?"

"Shouldn't we get something less conspicuous?" Matt said though his eyes said 'Hell yeah!'

"Thats what they expect" Rain said but she probably just wanted to go in the Mustang, "They probably JUST started watching the school camera's film. Man I wish I could be there to see their faces when they see Night jab that bitch with the needle." Night and I both started laughing then high fived. Night jumped in the passenger seat, Rain in the drivers seat.

"Hey! Im driving!" Mello said and pulled me out getting in the driver seat.

"No way!" I said and jumped on top of him in the front seat.

"I could live with this" he said smirking.

"Move over" I said laughing and pushing him.

"Fine" he said and jumped into the backseat, not knowing that Near and Matt were already back there. Therefore falling right into Matt's lap.

"Uh..M...Mello" Matt said his face red.

"Sorry, dude" he said and tried to move over but realised there was no middle seat."Uh...I've got nowhere to go"

"Well then stay there, it's not a long ride, you can make it," Night said. I looked back at Matt, who looked really uncomfortable. Mello wiggled slightly to see if he could get into a better position.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Matt said looking at him.

"Kinda" Mello said Matt spread his legs letting him falling between them onto the seat.

"This is worse huh?" Matt said

"Slid as far as you can, and I'll try to get between you and Near." he suggested, Matt did as he said and Mello slid into the small opening between the two. Then I began the short drive there.

"We're here" I said as we pulled into the airport. "Ok were gunna get on the next plane out of here."

...

We took our seats on the plane, which would be heading to Italy.

* * *

I lied about not leaving the computer, my mom dragged me to the mall and we spent an hour looking for this stupid pair of boots and when she found them she decided she didn't like them. Thirty more min looking for another pair. then she found one but they didnt have it in her size, so we drove to the mall half an hour away and got that pair in her size. On the way home I stupidly said 'I liked the first pair better'. Just when we were about to turn into the neighborhood, she turned around to take that one back, taking 45 min to do that. so we went back to the first mall and she found the pair she got first, bought them and we FINALLY went home. That was a total of 3 hours and fifteen minutes out of my life I'll never get back. THANKS MOM!

On another note, I'm going to Mississipi for thanksgiving, (leaving 2morrow) which wouldn't be that bad but we wont be back til Sat. and thats the day of AAD (Atlanta Anime Day, Shit I told u where I lived :x ) I could make it back in it me to go to the last 4 hours of it, but my mom says she doesn't want me hanging out with 'those people' ('Those people' reffering to ALL the people who like anime) so late :( MY mom fuggin hates anime, She doesnt even know what it is, but she drove me to the last anime convention and b4 she dropped me off she saw a bunch of cosplayers and thought they were freaks. She thinks im obsessed with asians cuz I like anime! FEEL FREE TO KILL HER!

Anyway hope you enjoyed it! plz Review (feel free to diss my mom!^^)


	13. 13: Airplanes and Vomit

Hey R.E.A.D.E.R.S.,

Really

Extreamly

Awsome

Dick

Eaters

Reading

Story^^

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I was gunna spend the holiday with my family, until my brother decided it would be funny to push me into the lake after our Thanksgiving meal. My leg got stuck in a whole while I was falling and I got a gash in my leg, and it's possably fractured (hurts like hell to walk on...) My mom didnt even get him in trouble at first she said 'Its not his fault your clumsy' WTF? but then she saw I had ripped my new pants and was all I JUST BOUGHT THOSE, NOW I HAVE TO PATCH THEM! (she paid no attention to the blood stains...) So now I've given up on a normal family holiday and retreated to my computer, where I'm happiest! XD (With ice on my leg TwT)

Enjoy~

* * *

Night's POV:

_Yes! The plane we're taking is to Italy_, I thought. Italy was my favorite place in the world, I always loved it when we could go there. Nomatter what the cercumstances. Me and Near were sitting next to each other. Mello was sitting between Matt and Rain (of course...) in the row beside ours, luckily there hadn't been many people on the plane, so we were allowed to choose our seats.

"Psssst NIGHT! Psssssst Pssssssssssst Psssssssssssssss-"

"WHAT RAIN!" I said annoyed turning looking over Near, to glare at her.

"God, no need to yell, I just wanted to ask when they were gunna bring us our food. I ordered forever ago!" Rain complained.

"You ordered ten minutes ago, I'm sure it will get here" I said and before I turned back around I heard the food cart. The lady stopped by our row and pulled out a list.

"Who ordered the lobsters?" She asked

"We did!" Matt, Mello, and Rain chimed. I hung my mouth opened in disbelif.

"Why would you order lobster?" I asked

"You said you were paying" Mello said smiling.

"You ordered the hamburger?" The lady asked holding it up.

"Yeah" I said and she passed it to me.

"Did I miss your order?" She asked Near.

"No" He replied not looking up.

"Uh...well...OK" she said and awkwardly walked off.

"Why didn't you get anything to eat?" I asked

"Not hungry, plus I dont trust airline food. ESPECAIALY NOT SEAFOOD!" He said yelling the last part so Mello, Rain, and Matt would be sure to hear him. They glanced over momentaraly but just shrugged and went back to eating. "They will most likely regret that."

"Suit yourself" I said and bit into the burger.

_Five minutes later~_

Rain just ran into the bathroom, Near was looking pretty cocky, Mello and Matt were holding their stomachs waiting for Rain to come out of the bathroom, while I sat and watched the whole thing.

Just then the flight attantent came by with her cart, and while passing our row Mello yanked a bucket that was filled with ice, dumped it on the floor, and threw up in it. She looked nauseus at the sight and the surrounding passengers looked around to see where the smell was coming from.

"C..can I have one of those b-" Matt started but then couldn't hold it in any longer and vomited on the floor,directly hitting the attandants navy blue heels. She shreeked in disgust, and ran to the back of the plane, hopfully to get cleaning supplies. The smell was horrable, everyone moved as far away from us as they could get.

Which left five rows of empty seats surrounding us. Near was obviously unaffected by the smell. I could deal with it aswell but not as eaisly.

"You guys ok?" I asked looking at the two boys who were now wiping their mouths.

"Yeah" They said nodding, then looking towards the bathroom where Rain was just cooming out of.

"Damn lobster" She muttered and then saw the mess we were sitting in, looked up at us "I shouldn't have taken up the bathroom..."

"It's ok, no harm done," Mello said.

"Hehe, exept for flight attendent's s-" Matt said stopping when he saw her approaching us.

"Would you all like to move to a different location away from this, were going to remove everyone from the surrounding area, but there are spaces opened in first class, if you would like" She said politly, but still looked pretty upset about her shoes.

"Cool," Matt said and we all stood, stepped over the vomit, and walked to the first class area, "Now I'm kinda glad I ate that lobster!"

"Go first class!" Rain cheered as we sat down, this time Rain sitting beside me, between me and Mello, Near and Matt in the two person row beside ours. Me and Near had the window seats, while Mello and Matt were on the end of their rows next to each other.

"Huh i'm kinda tierd now" I said.

"Me too, we should probably rest." Rain agreed and yawned, then putting her head on my sholder, which I pushed to Mello. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, waiting for the reacurring nightmare.

**_D_r_E_a_M __M_o_D_e_ O.o~_**

* * *

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER XDDD ...sry I dont wanna write it in this chapter so im gunna make DREAM MODE a chapter that will be VERY short.


	14. 14: Dreams

And a friend of mine (BeerxxRumxxWinexxHamburger ...she likes Hetalia lol) commented a billion times so thx to her. and I got three comments from Velevet Night (At first I though it was NightR with a new account lol.) SO THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS^^..sry im SUPER late posting

BTW I try to explain alot in a small amount of space here, so most of this crap is important for the storys plot to make sence!

Enjoy~

* * *

Night's POV! well, NIGHT's explaining to YOU!...so yeah Night's POV... -facepalm-

"Expecting me?" The familiar voice said _Rain and I were use to him by now, but his voice still sent a shiver down our spine. To explain him, I'll need to start at the very beginning, when Rain and I were just kids._

_Rain and I had been friends before we could even walk, our parents were friends so we were destined to become friends. We had a perfectly normal life, until late elementary school. We started having these nightmares, our parents found it strange that we had both had the same nightmare on the same night at first. But then, after weeks had passed and we were both still having the dreams, our parents got worried. No matter what they did the dreams continued. They took us to every doctor and psychiatrist that they could afford, but nothing would stop them. Some thought we were evil and that the dreams were desires, because we were seeing through the man's eyes. Others thought they were fears, caused by something we had experienced._

_The dreams had a pattern, aside from it being the same man. First he would stalk the person for a while, ussually the person was between the ages of 6 and 16, male or female. Then he would kill the caretaker(s) and the child would be taken. For a few nights we would dream the stalkings, then the first murder would repeat in our heads until the next murder (assuming there were two parents) then that would repeat until he found his next victom._

_Anyway, people started blaming our parents for putting these thoughts into our heads. They would look down on them, and even our family's friends began to stray away from us. Our mothers took it the worst, losing all their friends. To the point where they wouldn't leave the house, for fear of the rumors and stares they would get. We felt so guilty, but there was nothing we could do. Eventually they couldn't stand it, and sent us to an all girls bording school. If that weren't bad enough, it was one of those religious ones where you have to be perfect all the time. Well, just as soon as we arrived, we ran away. _

_It wasn't until later we realised continuing dreams were real. Ever since then, we've spent our time chasing him down. We had to lie to Mello, Matt, and Near, because; A: they wouldn't belive us. B: they may look at us like all the other people have and the last thing we needed were more people thinking we were freaks. I probably could've just said we joined the cops and quit, but the mafia make our lives sound more interesting._

_Anyway, we've never been able to get to him. We have gotten close, but usually can't figure out the location until it's to late. Every few trips we have to steal for money, so we were wanted criminals in many places. Luckily, we've followed him all around the world, so it's not likely they will find us, or even think we're the same people._

_For now, we just wait til, he finds his next victom. And If Matt, Mello, and Near are smart, they'll get as far away from us as possable._

_..._

I jerked up realising the dream had ended, and looked over to Rain. She nodded at me and we both leaned back into our seats, sighing heavily.

* * *

END OF SHORT CHAPTER!

Imma try to start the next chapter, and possably post it today!


	15. 15: Cofessions

Yeah, I don't deserve any viewers I have, Its been since Christmas day since I last uploaded, but now schools out! ps: If your a reader from b4 this chapter came out, then just letting you know I changed some stuff. Nothing big, but feel free to start over (and comment)(^-^)b

By the way this chapter may suck oversized balls, since I have no Idea what to write! Imma wing-it!

* * *

Matt's POV

I awoke to the sound of a woman a few rows ahead of us, screaming. As I jerked awake, I noticed Near and Mello waking up as well. It appeared as though Night and Rain had already been awake, but they looked equally as confused at the woman's outburst. We all looked at the histeric lady and she pointed down the isle, still yelping. That's when I noticed the two men dressed in black, carrying guns, breaking into the cockpit.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" One of the pilots yelled. By this point more then half of the plane was in panic-mode. I looked over to my friends and saw Mello, Rain, and Night talking to a man in a suit sitting behind them. Then Mello, who was closest to the isle seperating us, leaned over to us.

"See the guy behind us?" He asked not waiting for and answer, "He's a cop, he said he's gunna ambush those guys. We told him we had weapons too, and that we wanted to help. We're gunna follow him as he starts to go, but to wait until he waves for us to follow." _Since when does Mello take instructions?_ I thought as he handed Near and I two guns. The man stood, but before he could make it halfway there, one of the men saw him and shot him through the chest, not even bothering to try and make him sit back down. Then they closed the thick metal door to the cockpit. Rain and Night gasped and coverd their mouths with their hands as his body fell. Mello's face hardened as he thought of a 'Plan B'. Not a second later he sprang up and ran down the isle toward the closed door.

"Lets go!" Rain said as she followed him, and we all went. I watched Mello examine the door, thinking of ways to enter, when I noticed Near was walking to the other end of the plane. He stopped and talked, more like argued, with the attendant, until she handed him something. He walk back to us and handed Mello a metal object of some sort - a key. Mello muttered somewhat of a thanks and took the key shoving it into the lock.

"Ok, when I open the door - shoot the men, but be careful to avoid the pilo-" Mello intructed but was interupted by two gun shots. The plane shook uncontrollably for a few moments, flipping ang jerking in every direction. It stedied out after a moment, but all the flipping had knocked most of the passengers unconcious. At least I hoped they were only unconcious. "Alright, change of plans," Mello said as he tried to get his balance,"The pilots are now dead, so Matt your going to land the plane an-"

"What!" I asked, "I don't know how to fly a plane!"

"Well, I've seen you playing video games with planes..." Mello defended.

"It's nothing like the real thing!"

"Well, who else is gunna fly it?"

"Guys! My dad was a pilot, he used to let me fly with him. I was only six and I probably know just as much as Matt does, but I could try," Night suggested.

"Good, then Matt, you co-pilot. Rain, Near, and I will take care of the passengers. First lets take care of these guys," He said nodding towards the door. We slowly made our way to the door and in a matter af seconds Mello had the door opened. The men barely had time to look back in the time it took for Mello and Rain to have their guns up and ready to shoot.

"No please! I'll pay you! Anything you want, c'mon, I'm just following orders! Doing my job!" One of the men begged a the plane began to go out of control.

"Fuck you!" Rain said and pulled the trigger simultaniously with Mello. Night and I had to take control of the plane quickly, because it was already going down. I saw Rain cross herself with the gun, looking almost guilty.

As I struggled with the controls, I could hear them trying to calm the passengers that were still concious. Instructing them to put their emegency equiptment on and to relax. Danger light were flashing from every direction, all of the flipping did something to the engine. Point is, we're going down.

"We can't stabalise it, were gunna crash!" Night paniced.

"Mello!" I yelled and he ran up to the cockpit.

"Whats wrong, can you guys get us someplace safer?" He asked hopeful.

"No! Theres nothing we can do!" Night yelled.

"Rain, Near, get over here. And bring our stuff." Mello instructed. The ran down the isle and tossed our bags by the cockpit entrance. The screaming fron the passengers had gotten so loud you could hardly think straight. You could tell it was affecting Mello, as he tried to think of a plan. Rain looked at Mello and saw he couldn't concentrate, so she walked to the front of the cockpit and held he gun roof.

"SHUT UP! NOW!" She said and fired the gun at the ceiling, makeing everyone quiet. The only sounds that remained were the constant bleeping from the plane. "Do you all want to die? Now everyone needs to sit their ass's to the seats, put on your fucking seatbelts, and shut the fuck up! Alright? And If I hear another sound, you're gunna die before the plane even touches the ground" We stared at her wide-eyed as she walked back to us.

"Ok then..." Mello said, "Any ideas?" We all shook our heads. The plane was jerking rapidly while loosing altitude fast. Thats when Near pointed to four backpack looking things. "Are those parachutes?" Mello asked.

"I believe so," Near said.

"There are only three, we cant just leave these people" I stated.

"No. I'll stay here and control the plane the best I can, you guys get out of here" Mello ordered.

"You'll die!" Rain screamed eyes filling with tears.

"I'll be fine! You need to go! Now!" He said shoving one of the backpacks on Rain. He tossed one to Near who obediently put it on. Mello ran to the emergancy door and pushed it opened.

"I'm not leaving!" Rain protested, tears streaming down her face.

"You have to. I'm sorry," Mello said and he pressed his lips against hers, then pushed her out of the door. I would be jelous, but I was too scared to even think about that. "Near your next, go!" He ordered.

"Thank you, Mello. It's been fun." He said unemotionally, and jumped.

"Matt, c'mon!" He yelled and pulled my out of the seat.

"No way, bro" I said "I've stuck with you this long, your not getting rid of me."

"Look, man. I love you and I wish you could stay. Your my best friend! Thats why I can't let myself keep you here, you have to go for me, alright?" He said attemping the best he could to smile, but even he looked as if he were on the verge of tears. I wanted to argue, but I knew it would do no good. This could be the last time I ever see Mello. When I came to relasation with this fact, I harshly threw myself upon his unsuspecting lips. I knew I was only going to be there, but I tried to make that one moment last as long as I could. As we broke apart his expression looked shocked.

"M-Matt?" He began.

"I love you Mello, I always have. I'm so sorry." I said and jumped out the door, crying profusely as I pulled the parachute opened. A few moments later I saw Night jumping out of the plane aswell. I looked away, not wanting to watch the plane further decend. I touched my lips, I knew it was wrong to throw myself on Mello at the last miniute like I did. It was selfish. But It had felt too good for me to feel bad about it just yet.

* * *

Well, there you have it. My first chapter since Christmas day! xD I feel so acomplished! I promise its never going to take that long to publish a chapter again! I tried to make it long, to make up for my lack of writing. I would write more for this chapter, but I need sleep. I'll post another chapter in the next week or so!

Oh and I know the whole 'drama' thing sucks. I'm not good with that sorta thing...

Comments increase my writing speed!


End file.
